This invention relates in general to the field of data processing, and more particularly, to a system and method for processing electronic data interchange information.
Electronic data interchange (EDI) generally refers to the process of transmitting and receiving data in a predetermined digital format. This process has been standardized by the American National Standards Institute (ANSI). ANSI Standard ASC X.12 Version 3 release 6 is the latest standard promulgated by the ANSI Accredited Standards Committee (ASC) for EDI. Although this standard may constantly change, the standard remains a uniform EDI format for use by organizations involved in EDI.
The ANSI Standard organizes EDI into five levels. The first level of EDI under the ANSI Standard is known as the Interchange Control Structure. At this level, the organizations sending and receiving the EDI data are identified, and control information about the subsequent levels is provided.
The second level of EDI under the ANSI Standard is known as the Functional Group Structure. At this level, one or more groups of data in the subsequent levels are identified and control information about those groups is provided.
The third level of EDI under the ANSI Standard is known as the document type or xe2x80x9ctransaction set.xe2x80x9d At this third level, approximately 300 typical documents have been standardized by ANSI. Examples of standardized documents in the third level are bills-of-sale, production schedules, shipping manifests, and many other documents.
The fourth level of organization under the ANSI Standard for EDI documents is known as the xe2x80x9csegment.xe2x80x9d In general, a transaction set is made up of one or more segments. Examples of segments in ANSI Standard EDI documents are seller name, seller address, seller geographic location, and pricing information.
The fifth level of organization for ANSI Standard EDI documents is known as the xe2x80x9celement.xe2x80x9d In general, a segment is made up of one or more elements. Examples of elements found in the xe2x80x9cseller geographical locationxe2x80x9d segment are city name, state/province code, postal code, and country code.
In essence, the ANSI EDI Standard is a set of general rules for developing a set of specific rules for creating and interpreting electronic documents based upon the transaction set, segments, and elements specified in the ANSI Standard. Organizations can then program data processing equipment to recognize the appropriate transaction sets, segments, and elements in EDI information.
Although transaction sets, segments, and elements have been defined in the ANSI EDI Standard, many segments and their associated elements for a particular transaction set are optional. Therefore, organizations may have the same transaction set or document, but may also have different segments and elements for that transaction set. Furthermore, the variations in segments in a transaction set may complicate the processing of the data associated with such a transaction set. Optional segments and segment variations essentially result in a large number of potential formats for any given EDI transaction set. Such a situation may complicate the processing of EDI information between organizations.
The data processing equipment for processing the many data formats must be programmed to handle each new data format. Existing software tools for generating the data processing programs for responding to new data formats are sometimes time-consuming to use because they may require frequent referral to a cumbersome ANSI Standard when writing the data processing software. In addition, existing software tools may not be capable of generating data processing programs for processing EDI document formats that deviate from ANSI Standard formats.
Therefore, a need has arisen for an improved system and method for processing EDI information and other electronic information. In particular, a need has arisen for a system and method for generating data processing commands for processing data associated with a new data format.
In accordance with the present invention, an electronic data interchange information system and method are provided that substantially eliminate or reduce disadvantages and problems associated with previously developed electronic data processing systems.
One aspect of the present invention provides a method for processing electronic data. The method includes creating a visual analog of a data format for the electronic data and converting the visual analog into data processing commands. The electronic data may then be processed with the data processing commands.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a method for generating data processing commands for processing electronic data. The method includes creating a visual analog of a data format for the electronic data. The method further includes converting the visual analog into data processing commands for processing the electronic data.
Yet another aspect of the present invention provides a system for processing electronic data. The system includes a processor for generating a visual analog representing a data format for the electronic data. The system also includes a command set generator for converting the visual analog into data processing commands.
The present invention provides several technical advantages. One technical advantage of the present invention is that a data processing program may be generated to process a new data format without referring to the ANSI EDI Standard or any other standard. This simplifies the task of creating the data processing software for processing the new data format.
Another technical advantage of the present invention and method is that it provides an improved methodology for developing data processing programs for processing electronic data. With the present invention, new or non-standard data formats may be accommodated in a fraction of the time required with previously developed systems.
Yet another technical advantage of the present invention is that it provides a user-friendly tool for developing data processing programs. The present invention may increase the efficiency of a programmer in developing data processing programs. The present invention, therefore, may reduce the expense associated with processing electronic information.